


I Used to Hate Myself, Until You Showed Me I Was Beautiful

by sp00kyskeletons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dean works as a mechanic, I'm bad at tagging :(, M/M, Porn, Sam was bullied, Sam's in school, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, butt plug, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyskeletons/pseuds/sp00kyskeletons
Summary: It partly wasn’t fair, the bullying he got for having those disgusting red spots on his face, and for when they got changed for PE and the kids saw his body hair. He also got bullied because despite the fact that he had started his bodily changes early, Sam still had a lot of his child fat. He hadn’t filled out yet so he was still a chubby lanky kid. He couldn’t have grown out first and got acne later, nope.To put it simply, Sam hated himself. Well, he used too





	

Sam and Dean very much enjoyed fucking around, and Sam loved his brother’s big fat cock filling him up. 

Yeah okay, he was underage, Dean was 19 and Sam was 15, big deal. Everything was consensual and Sam had gone through something described as “early puberty”. Apparently that meant that your body became sexually ready before most kids did. That meant that by the time Sam was 11, he had acne and was beginning to get body hair. And by the time he was 14 Sam was beginning to get facial hair, wet dreams were a thing as was the hair he had on him. 

It partly wasn’t fair, the bullying he got for having those disgusting red spots on his face, and for when they got changed for PE and the kids saw his body hair. He also got bullied because despite the fact that he had started his bodily changes early, Sam still had a lot of his child fat. He hadn’t filled out yet so he was still a chubby lanky kid. He couldn’t have grown out first and got acne later, nope.

To put it simply, Sam hated himself. Well, he used too.

That was until one night when Dean found Sam crying. And that was the day Dean got to the bottom of why his beautiful baby brother was starving himself, and just generally looked miserable. Anger filled Dean’s veins at how anybody could say such things to his baby brother. Yeah alright, he was going through a lanky phase and he hadn’t filled out yet, but it wasn’t that bad, and the chubbiness of his tummy was cute. If anything, Sam Winchester was adorable. 

That night Dean had kissed Sam all over, and after each kiss he’d tell Sam he was beautiful. And Sam had loved it. It made him feel good about himself. 

Of course, just giving Sam kisses didn’t last long. Dean did it every night and Sam found himself craving more. He’d get hard from the kisses and sweet words that Dean said to him.

So Dean would take both of their cocks in his hand and jerk them both off, kissing Sam, reminding him he was beautiful. Sam enjoyed every moment of it, he enjoyed having his big brother touch his cock. It felt so much better to when he did it, if anything the first time it happened Sam came within a matter of minutes. 

And of course, Sam wanted more. He decided to take a plunge and kiss his brother, making out with him, exploring his mouth. Sam wasn’t very great with kissing, but he quickly learnt from Dean getting better with each time they made out. Sometimes Sam would pull and suck on Dean’s bottom lip, and if anything, Dean encouraged and praised his baby brother. 

Quickly it changed into Dean giving Sam kisses, while fingering him. Sam would cum untouched, and Dean would follow not to long after with Sam jerking off his dick. For a virgin, Sam learnt rather quickly. And in no time he learnt how to give the perfect handjob. Possibly the best Dean’s ever had.

It wasn’t long before Sam had shyly asked Dean if he would fuck him. At first his big brother had been unsure, Sam was still growing and Dean wasn’t small by any imagination. But after some begging, and promising if Dean hurt him he would say so, Dean gave in.

Of course, Sam enjoyed every moment of it. Dean would expertly hit Sam’s prostate every thrust, it was one of the strongest orgasms Sam had had in a while, he loved it.

And that’s how they ended up here, Sam walking home as quickly as he could. Dean always dropped Sam off at school in the mornings as Dean didn’t like his baby brother to walk alone to school. Then Dean would drive off to the garage to work. Sam claimed Dean to be ridiculous, but he was glad he didn’t push Dean away completely. Otherwise, Dean wouldn’t have fucked him in the Impala before school, and placing the buttplug he had snuck with him in Sam’s ass. He promised tonight, after Sam had done his homework, Dean would fuck him using just this morning’s lube and cum alone. The thought made Sam’s cock twitch.

Dean would be home in an hour, maybe if he was quick with his homework he could be fucked as soon as Dean walked through that door. Oh how he wanted for his big brother to split him open on this morning’s cum and lube alone. It was hard to concentrate when all his brain was providing images of Dean fucking him.

“’M home Sammy!” Dean’s voice rang out through the flat Dean had rented. Dean and John had had an argument a while back, so Dean up and left, getting a job and taking Sam with him. Dean was tired of the way that John abused Sam just because he didn’t get perfect A’s on his work, or how he didn’t get every single question right. Dean claimed it was bullshit. So now if Sam messed up really bad, Dean would still praise him for trying his hardest and see if he could get Sam some extra help to go over where he went wrong.

Dean wandered in, placing a hand on Sam’s back just as he finished.  
“Finished my homework Daddy” Sam said, looking up batting his eyelids at Dean. Dean picked up the exercise book, seeing that all the questions had been answered. Dean hummed, looking back at Sammy and placing the book back on the table, smiling.  
“So you have princess. Daddy will keep his word, strip and on the bed.”  
“Yes Daddy” And Sam was up like a shot, heading towards the shared bedroom and stripping as quickly as possible.

A low chuckle came from Dean in the doorway.  
“Eager baby?”  
“Been thinking about you all day daddy.” Sam said whining slightly, wiggling his butt at Dean.

Dean came behind Sam, running his hand over the beautiful ass that belonged to his baby brother. It was so perfect and bouncy, whenever Sam rode his cock it would bounce against him. God, Dean loved it so much. He’d spend all day touching it if he could.

Carefully Dean removed the plug from Sam’s ass and a groan came from his baby brother. Dean smirked. Sam’s ass clamed around nothing, having nothing in his ass after such a long time felt weird.  
“Want me to fuck you baby?” Sam hummed, pushing back against Dean’s hands. A low chuckle came from the older man and he grabbed some lube. While Sam was most likely still wet from their morning fuck, Dean didn’t want to hurt Sam so he decided to lube himself up slightly anyway.

Dean lined up and pushed himself in. It felt slightly wrong, feeling the dried in cum and lube from this morning but at the same time, it felt so right. Sam whimpered from underneath him.  
“You can move daddy” Dean pulled himself out fully before slamming himself back in. Both moaned in unison.

“So tight baby” Dean grunted as he set a rough and quick pace. Sam was whining underneath him, hands gripping the sheets, chewing on the pillows. Dean quickly shifted his angle trying to find the sweet spot that made cry out and whimper.

When Dean got a gasp and a “oh god Dean” Dean knew he had found the correct spot inside of his baby brother. A smirk came from his lips and he kept the angle and pace.

Sam reached down to jerk himself off and Dean snarled, smacking Sam’s hand away.  
“You’re gonna cum from Daddy’s cock alone princess”

All Sam could muster was a whimper, he was so close and if he could just touch himself he would be able to cum. But he knew that disobeying Daddy’s orders meant punishment and that he wouldn’t be able to cum, so he decided against touching himself.

“Daddy so close… please let me touch myself! Please touch me!” Sam cried out. He was so so close, he wanted to cum so bad. All he got was a grunt from Dean and he found his big brother pulling himself out, so only the head rested in his abused hole.

“You” thrust, “Will” thrust, “Cum” spank and a thrust, “From” thrust, “Daddy’s” thrust and a spank to the other cheek, “Cock” thrust, “Alone.” Dean said, each word said in a throaty growl that turned Sam on even more, not that he even knew that that was possible. Sam whimpered from underneath Dean.

Sam clenched around Dean. He could feel his balls tightening and his stomach grow warm and fuzzy.  
“Oh god Daddy” Sam cried out, gripping the sheets as that was the only thing he could grip. “Please may I cum Daddy?” Sam whimpered once again, trying to hold back the explosion until he had his Daddy’s permission to cum.

“You may” And that’s all it took, Sam chanted and cried Dean’s name like a prayer, painting the towel underneath him in stripes of cum.

With Sam’s tight hole getting tighter around Dean, clenching against his cock, Dean found himself coming too. Dean snarled, letting out a “such a good baby boy” falling from his lips. The pair collapsed together, Dean bringing Sam close to him, giving him kisses. Dean carefully reached over to grab the towel and folded it, throwing it on the floor.

“Such a good boy princess” Dean said, giving Sam a kiss on his temple.  
“Love you Daddy” Sam mumbled, almost asleep. Dean chuckled, giving Sam a squeeze, falling off to sleep himself.


End file.
